castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Reinhart77/Reinhart77's Collection
Inventory for the collection of User:Reinhart77. Console Games NES Does not own a working NES, but own the cartridges and can play the first two games on the Wii Virtual Console. I do not have the import version of Kid Dracula (GB). * Castlevania I - US release, cartridge only * Castlevania II - US release, cartridge only * Castlevania III - US release, cartridge only SNES Has a US Super Ninendo * Super Castlevania IV - US release, cartridge only * Castlevania V - US release, cartridge only Sega Genesis Has a Genesis * Bloodlines - US release, package, catridge, and instruction manual Sega Saturn Do not have a Sega Saturn and do not have import Nocturne in the Moonlight Playstation Used to have an original Playstation (that was lost). Now have a PSOne with the built in screen. Also have a Codebreaker. * Symphony of the Night - US Greatest Hits release, full packaging * Castlevania Chronicles - US release, full packaging N64 Have N64 with a game shark. * Castlevania 64 - US release, cartridge only * Legacy of Darkness - US release, cartridge only Playstation 2 Has an original PS2 that doesn't work very well and two slim PS2 Twos. Also have a Codebreaker. * Lament of Innocence - US release, full packaging * Curse of Darkness - US release, full packaging Do not have an import version of Haunted Castle. XBox Have an X-Box. However, does not have the X-Box version of Curse of Darkness. XBox 360 Do not have an XBox 360. Unable to download Castlevania games on X-Box Live Arcade. Wii I have a Wii and all the virtual console Castlevania games available for US. I do not have a Wii capable of downloading the Rondo of Blood Japanese game. * Castlevania I on virtual console * Simon's Quest on virtual console * Super Castlevania IV.'' on virtual console'' * Judgment - US release, full packaging, including original cell artwork Playstation 3 Have a Playstation 3. * Castlevania Chronicles on Playstation Network * Do not have Symphony of the Night on Playstation Network Handheld Games Game Boy / Game Boy Color Do not have an original game boy. Can play the games on my Game Boy Advanced and Game Boy Player on my N64 and Game Cube though. * Castlevania Adventure - US release, cartridge only * Belmont's Revenge - US release, cartridge only * Legends - US release, cartridge only * Kid Dracula (GB) - US release, cartridge only Game Boy Advanced Have a refurbished Game Boy Advanced, but it has battery issues. Have Game Shark and Codebreaker for game boy advanced. Can play the games on a Game Boy Advanced player on the Game Cube or on the DS which has a codebreaker. * Circle of the Moon - US release, full packaging * Harmony of Dissonance - US release, full packaging. Also have a second cartridge for additional memory slots. * Aria of Sorrow - US release, full packaging. Also have a second cartridge for additional memory slots. * Castlevania I - US release, full packaging. Also have two additional cartridges for additional memory slots. * Dual Pack: Harmony of Dissonance and Aria of Sorrow. US release, full packaging. I have this game for the extra memory slots. Dual Screen Have an original Dual Screen with a codebreaker that allows codes and memory space backups. * Dawn of Sorrow - US release, full packaging. Also have a Greatest Hits edition with full packaging. * Portrait of Ruin - US release, full packaging including all the promotional material. * Order of Ecclesia - US release, full packaging including the free sampler sound track. Playstation Portable Have a PSP and the slim PSP, but need to get correct cables to be able to play on a TV set * Dracula X Chronicles - American version of Dracula X Chronicles, which includes 3 Simon's Quest Simon Belmont figures that came with the pre-order (2 are in their original packages). I have not downloaded the original Symphony of the Night onto my PSP. Cellphone Games I bought a new cell phone specifically so that I could play Order of Ecclesia and have that game. I do not have a cell phone that is compatible to any original Castlevania ports or the Aria of Sorrow or Dawn of Sorrow ports. Strategy Guides * Official Symphony of the Night Strategy guide * Prima Unofficial Castlevania 64 Strategy guide * Official Castlevania 64 Strategy guide * Prima Official Legacy of Darkness Strategy Guide * Harmony of Dissonance / Contra Strategy Guide * Lament of Innocence Strategy Guide * Curse of Darkness Strategy Guide * Dawn of Sorrow Strategy Guide * Portrait of Ruin Strategy Guide * Order of Ecclesia Strategy Guide * imported Ultimate Judge Guidebook Music * Symphony of the Night OST * Castlevania Chronicles OST * Circle of the Moon / Harmony of Dissonance OST * Aria of Sorrow / Dawn of Sorrow OST * Lament of Innocence OST * Curse of Darkness OST * Portrait of Ruin OST * 20th Anniversary Sound Track * Order of Ecclesia sampler Sound Track Comics * All issues of The Belmont Legacy * Vol. 1 and 2 of Curse of Darkness Tokyo Pop manga Action Figures * Simon Belmont NECA figure, in packaging * Succubus NECA figure, in packaging * Alucard NECA figure, in packaging * Open mouthed Dracula NECA figure, in packaging * Simon's Quest Pixel Simon Category:Blog posts